1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to template apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lettering template apparatus wherein the same is provided in a series of various sizes to accommodate various sign making conditions, and to further provide for convenient securement and positioning of adjacent frameworks together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Templates of various configurations have been set forth in the prior art to permit lettering to be carefully directed upon various surfaces, such as sign boards and the like.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. 4,470,197 to Pagalies wherein a lettering guide utilizes upper and lower case letters directed through the guide, as well as numerical symbols and the like, with the guide mounted slidingly within a framework to permit lettering of a surface underlying the guide.
U.S. Pat. 1,369,470 to Rian sets forth a template sheet wherein various openings and arcuate, as well as linear lines, are directed through the sheet to accommodate the alphabet and the like to permit the stenciling of such characters on an underlying sheet.
U.S. Pat. 217,736 to Kibbe sets forth a lettering guide provided with various arcs to accommodate positioning and lettering of letters and the like to a surface underlying the guide.
U.S. Design Pat. 253,462 to Packard and 41,933 to Gosnell are illustrative of various pre-inscribed guides for use as templates in a stenciling procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lettering template apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in directing lettering onto a surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.